A World of Love
by xKillerrabbitx
Summary: Finn is a foreign exchange student from Germany, who comes to stay with Sam and who falls for Rachel as soon as he steps foot in McKinley for his first day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Story! :D I really like the idea from the Finchel-Prompt-blog and wanted to write it.**

**Prompt: Finn is a foreign exchange student from Germany, who comes to stay with Sam ( it was actually Puck, but I felt the need to change it) and who falls for Rachel as soon as he steps foot in McKinley for his first day.**

******English is not my native language. **

**********Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. Glee is not mine.

* * *

Everything was good in Sam Evans life - he had a cute blond girlfriend Quinn Fabray (the captain of the cheerios) , he was the Quarterback from the football team and one of the most popular student in school...Well, not everything was going good. Sam's marks were getting bad and if he couldn't get a C in his foreign language German, than he would be kicked out from the football team. Sam loved football, he couldn't just let it go, but German was such a difficult language and he couldn't get it in his head.

So one day Sam's father had this crazy, but also amazing idea - A foreign exchange student should help his son with the language. The whole family discussed about the idea a lot. It wouldn't be easy to look after a exchange student, but it was for Sam's marks the best. His father spoke with the school about getting a exchange student. The school was very impressed about the idea. They agreed to send a student from Germany to the USA.

One week later they got a letter from a student in Germany. His name was Finn Hudson and would be soon the upcoming exchange student.

_Hello Sam,_

_my name is Finn Hudson. I live in Berlin, Germany with my mother. I'm like you 16 years old and love to do sports. My favorite sport is soccer, but I'm really exited to learn more about football. You are the Quarterback, aren't you? I hope I get the chance to watch one of your plays. _

_I also want to thank your family for the exchange. I really want to make my English better and I will try to teach you German as good as I can. Look forward to seeing you soon!_

Okay, the guy seemed nice. Sam just hoped that he wasn't a total jerk or a troublemaker. He was the golden boy in McKinley and didn't want his image to be bad because of the exchange student.

The family prepared the guest room for Finn. He would stay one month and needed a room by himself. Sam told his whole friends about the upcoming exchange student. They got pretty exited too and the girls couldn't stop from imaging the student - Was he tall? Was he short? Which hair color did he had?

" I've heard that German boys are really cute." Brittany, one of the cheerios, said.

Noah Puckerman, better known as Puck and the school bad boy, just rolled his eyes. He was Jewish and a germanboy with a Jew wasn't exactly the best combination.

" Naa if he is a Nazi, I'm going to beat up his pretty face."

" No, you don't! I could get in lot of trouble, if something happens to him." Sam said.

Again the bad boy rolled his eyes. He wouldn't let his folk down. There were only three Jews in the school - he, Rachel Berry ( the weird girl, who talked a lot) and Jacob Israel ( Ironically the nerd, who stalked Rachel Berry).

" When is he coming?" His girlfriend asked.

" Two days later . And please guys be nice to him. My football career depends on him."

* * *

Finn grinned like a fool as he landed in Ohio. It was like a big dream to be in a country in the USA. He always wanted to visit it and know he was here in Ohio and couldn't be happier. The Evans family greeted him with a big ' Welcome in Ohio, Finn' sign. He meet the father, Jim Evans, the mother Emily Evans, the twins Katy and Jacky and last but not least Sam Evans, the guy who needed his help and who should help him with his English. In the car they spoke a little bit with each other.

" So Finn, how was your flight?" Mr. Evans asked nicely.

" Good."

Finn wanted to tell so much more like the lady, who snored beside him or the disgusting food, but he didn't want to say something wrong. That was his biggest problem.

" Great, are you exited to be here? What is you first impression?"

Finn stayed still. He didn't understood the question. He looked at Sam for help, who thought about the right words to explain the question.

" Your Einduck."

At first Finn locked at Sam really confused. Einduck means impression in German, doesn't it?, Sam thought.

" Einduck..uhm...how everything is."

Luckily Finn understood after a while what he meant.

" Oh you mean Eindruck! You forgot to speak it with a 'r'." Finn corrected.

Sam nodded a bit embarrassed, but Finn gave him a grateful smile

"It's cool here. I like it." Finn said and looked out of the window.

Everything was different. Even the side of the car drivers. In Germany the drivers drove on the left car seat of the car, but in America they drove on the right seat. It was funny for Finn to see that. He liked America really much.

* * *

At home Mrs. Evans showed Finn his room. The guest room wasn't really big for a big guy like Finn. The guy was really tall, Sam was impressed of his size. He never meet somebody, who was that tall. Sam liked Finn already, he was a nice boy with brown wild hair and brown eyes full with innocents. That guy could be totally one of his best friends!

While the Sam's family prepared dinner, Sam helped Finn unpacking his stuff. Finn showed him proudly his soccer ball and pointed at a autograph.

" My favorite soccer player Bastian Schweinsteiger. " Finn tried to explain.

" He signed the ball?" Sam asked.

He didn't know who this Schweinsteiger guy was, but it seemed like Finn liked him a lot. Finn nodded grinning.

" He is cool. Your not playing soccer?"

Sam shook his head. The sport wasn't as popular as football.

" Only football."

" I can teach you...uhm it is not...uhm...kompliziert?"

" Kompliziert? You mean difficult?" Sam asked.

" Ja difficult! Right!"

And that was the moment where Sam knew that he and Finn would learn a lot with each other.

* * *

After breakfast Sam drove Finn to the school. Finn looked exited around. But he wasn't the only one, who got exited. The girls were looking after him like he was a superstar or someone famous. Some of them giggled nervously and some of them looked after him with open mouths. Finn looked confused. Why did they look a him like that? Did he had something on his face?

" Dude, the girls are hot for you." Sam said.

" Hot for me?"

" Yeah, they find you super."

Finn felt uncomfortable because of being looked like that. The girls were cute and stuff, but looked really scary too. Suddenly Finn dumped against someone, the person fell down on the floor. Finn heard Sam laughing, he looked down and saw a small girl. She looked up...and damn! She was beautiful, big brown eyes, long brown hair and she just looked so cute in that animal sweater.

" Sorry." Finn apologized and helped her up.

She smiled at him, took his hand and stood up with his help. Finn's heart skipped a beat at the touch.

" Finn, you don't need to help this loser. Berry, can't you pay attention? Finn is new here!" Sam said.

Loser? She didn't look like a loser.

" Your are the exchange student?" She asked him.

Finn nodded dumbly. God, she was so beautiful and the smiles she gave him were so sweet.

" Dann heiße ich dich herzlich willkommen in der McKinley High."

Holy shit! Did she just spoke German? She totally welcomed him at his new school.

" Danke..." Finn thanked and was still stunned about her speaking German.

" Rachel Berry."

Rachel was such a lovely name, wasn't it?

" Finn, Finn Hudson." Finn also introduced himself.

" Schön dich kennen zu lernen."

Sam rolled his eyes. He didn't understood everything, but he thought that Rachel said something like - It's nice to meet. She and her perfect German...Rachel was the best student, who could speak German.

" We all heard now how perfect your German is, Berry. Can you now step out of our way! Finn doesn't need to meet with a loser like you." Sam said annoyed.

Rachel seemed offended. Finn didn't understood why Sam was so mean to Rachel.

" Bye Finn." She murmured and walked away.

Oh no! Now she was hurt. Finn's face went sad as he watched her walking away. He wanted to learn more about this cute girl, but his new friend Sam couldn't stand Rachel at all...

* * *

**That was the first chapter :)**

**I try to not use so many German phrases. If you don't understand something, feel free to ask.**

**Hope you guys like it ^^ Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! :D**

* * *

Sam showed Finn the whole school and introduced him to his friends. Sam's friends liked Finn in the first five minutes already, only Puck was a little bit not pleased with him. He was friendly and nice, but he was still a boy from Germany. At lunch break, the students went to the cafeteria and sit at their usual seats.

" So Finn, how is Germany? Tell us a bit about it." Santana said and had this flirty look on her face, which she used always when she talked with him.

" Uhm it's nice...uhm we don't go to the cafeteria in the lunch breaks. The teachers send us out even if it's raining outside." Finn answered.

The other students shocked at him.

" That's terrible!" Quinn said.

Finn shrugged with his shoulders.

" It is not that bad..uhm..we are allowed to buy some food out of school and also get a bit fresh air." Finn explained.

He started to looked around the cafeteria, trying to find the short brunette he met earlier. Where was she? Puck nudged him to get his attention. Where all german boys distracted like him?

" Hey germanboy, I want to ask you something."

Finn turned to him. What would he ask him? Puck didn't seemed like the nicest guy in school.

"Yes?"

" Are you a nazi? Believe me, your life depends on your answer."

The tall guy gulped. Of course he was against the nazi's, but was it Puck too? He didn't want to get on his first school day enemies.

" No." Finn said shortly.

Puck stared at him for a moment, before a huge smile appeared on his face. He clapped him on his back and was satisfied with his answer.

" Good answer, Hudson! I like you now. You know, I'm Jewish."

Jewish? What was that?

" What is Jewish?"

" Evans translate!"

" Jewish is a religion...I think it means 'jüdisch' in German." Sam answered.

He hoped it was right. His girlfriend was sitting next to him and he would be really embarrassed if it's wrong.

" Oh richtig!" Finn said.

What Sam said was right.

" Yes, yes...richtig." Puck repeat the German word. It sounded funny with his american accent, but Finn didn't mind.

" In McKinley are only three Jewish students. Me, Little Berry and the freak Jewfro. If I hear something racist from you, than you will pay even if the other ones aren't my best friends." Puck told him.

Little Berry? Did he mean Rachel? Without noticing it, a smile appeared on his face.

" Rachel is Jewish?"

" Jep."

She was really nice to him as they met. So she wasn't against German and even could speak the language. Finn looked around again and found her finally. She was sitting alone and ate her salad, while reading something. Finn couldn't help but stare. Why was his heart pounding so hard? Why did he felt something funny in his stomach.

" Hey Hudson!" Puck said and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?" Finn said, while still looking at Rachel.

Puck looked at the direction he stared. Oh god, was he looking at Berry like that?

" Dude, are you looking at Berry?" Puck asked.

Santana gasped at shock and the other student's gave Finn a strange look.

" Wunderschön." Finn sighed.

Okay, Finn was now totally in his dream world.

" Sam, what did he say?" Santana asked the blond guy.

" Uhm he said beautiful?"

" He said beautiful, while looking at RuPaul? Really?"

Sam nodded. Finn couldn't like Rachel. If Finn would hang out with her, then he would be a loser too and Sam the friend of a loser, which made him to a loser too. That couldn't happen.

" Finn dude, wake up!"

Sam nudged him hard on his shoulder.

" Huh?"

" You are not allowed to look at Berry like that."

Finn looked at him confused.

" Why?"

" 'Cause she is a loser, man! You are one of us know, one of the popular students and we don't hang out with losers." Sam explained.

" Yes, there a much more beautiful girls here." Santana remarked and winked at him.

Finn didn't like this rule. In his school in Germany there were of course groups, but he could still talk and flirt with every person he wanted. He turned back at Rachel and caught her eyes. She smiled at him. She was such a beautiful girl with a sweet smile. Finn smiled back and waved at her. How should he ignore her?

* * *

The whole first week in Ohio, Sam watched Finn, how he smiled and looked at the loser girl. That wasn't good. He didn't understood what it mean to be a loser in McKinley.

There was a moment, when he left his exchange student for one minute alone. Sam needed to speak with the couch if Finn could watch them play. The coach agreed, but Finn was gone. He wasn't at the place, where Sam told him to wait. Sam first panicked, he searched the school to find Finn and found him with Rachel at her locker. They looked like that their flirted with each other. Oh no!

" Your German is really good." Finn said to Rachel.

She blushed at his compliment.

" I try my best, but your English is really good too. Don't get me wrong, but I didn't except that a exchange student would be that good."

It was Finn's turn to blush.

" Danke."

" You don't need to thank me, Finn. You are really good at this."

Finn blushed even more.

" Uhm...I...uhm...are you free tomorrow?" He asked nervously.

Sam watched the scene in horror. Did he just ask her out?!

" Y-yes." He heard Rachel say.

" Cool...I...I don't know how to say it."

Finn totally forgot all the words he knew. He was so nervous.

" Finn, are you asking me out on a date?"

Hell yes!

" J-ja."

Rachel smiled at him. He was the first guy, who asked her out and he was soo cute. But he was also a exchange student, he would be gone after a few weeks. Rachel decided to listen to her heart.

" Well, why not? How about we meet tomorrow at 6 pm. in front of the school."

Sam listened closely. In front of the school, huh? He need to plan something, save his friend from the slushie's

" Okay cool." Finn said happy.

* * *

**Finchel date? Is this going to be good?**


End file.
